The Wedding Planner's Affair
by CaptainSwanxOlicity
Summary: Killian Jones feels like the luckies guy alive, he's marrying the love of his life, Milah and wouldn't trade her for the world that is until he met a certain blonde with green eyes. When Emma first met him she never thought he would have the affect he had on her, she was after all planning his wedding.(Rating may change for future chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 *****WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN CHEATING AND EVENTUALLY ADULTERY, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF THEN JUST SIMPLY DON'T READ. BUT THIS IS JUST FICTION SO I HOPE NO ONE DECIDES NOT TO READ BECAUSE OF IT, BUT IF YOU DO I UNDERSTAND*****

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hurry up Killian, Our appointment starts in 30 minutes and I don't want to be late especially on the first day!" Milah yells to him as she's putting on her coat.

Milah is Killian's fiancé, they met 12 years ago in college and have been together ever since. From the day they met he knew she was the one, and a couple weeks ago, he finally popped the question and she said yes, of course. Killian feels like the luckiest guy in the world because he's marrying the love of his life and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"I'm coming." he say to her as he walk down the stairs and grabs his coat. They then walk out the door and leave for their meeting. They were currently on their way to meet with their wedding planner for the first time and we're running a bit late which was making Milah a bit antsy.

* * *

She was looking through everything she had placed on the desk, for what felt like the hundredth time. She wanted to make sure she was prepared for when the couple arrived. After she was sure she had everything for the evening she looked at her phone wondering when they would be arriving. It was 1:18, they were supposed to be here almost twenty minutes ago, she wondered what was taking them so long. Just then she heard the door opening and someone walking in. She walks out of the office and into the reception room to see a couple who she presumes to be Milah and Killian.

"Hello you must be Milah and Killian, I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

"It's lovely to meet you Emma. Sorry were late we got stuck in traffic." Milah says to her.

"Its fine I totally get it." Emma says. They exchange a few other words then they walk to the back into the office room and they begin going over everything.

"When did you two get engaged?" Emma asks trying to learn a bit about her clients that she will be working with for the next few months.

"A couple weeks ago, we wanted to start planning now because we want our wedding to be perfect and we don't want to wait to long to get married." Milah says as she looks at her fiancé, who sits there in silence nodding in agreement to what she's saying, and then back at Emma.

"Do you have a date set yet?" Emma asks, grabbing a pen and opening the notebook she has in front of her to write down important things about the wedding like the date and budget and other things.

"We don't have a specific date but we would like to have it sometime in the spring next year. We were thinking maybe March or April." Milah says.

"Okay so in about 11 or 12 months." Emma says as she writes down _'March or April'_ as the wedding date. When she finishes jotting that down she looks back up at the couple and says, "Before wen can really start planning I'm going to need a budget."

"We don't have a budget." Killian says.

"Well we don't want it to be to expensive." Milah says following her fiancés reply.

"Yeah well we also don't want it to be to cheap." he replies to her.

"Okay so not to expensive but also not to cheap, whatever that means." Emma says, mumbling the last part to herself. "I need numbers to work with I promise it will make things a whole lot easier for all of us."

Milah looks at Killian then back at Emma, "We haven't really discussed a budget." They had discussed quite a few things but a budget wasn't one of them.

"The average amount spent is around 37 thousand does that sound good? Or is that to cheap?" She asks the second question being directed towards Killian.

"Well if you must have a number, lets say 40 thousand but its okay if it goes over." Killian says a bit to harshly, which goes unnoticed to Emma.

"40 thousand but okay if it goes over." Emma repeats as she writes that down under budget in the notebook. After that she tells them about the binder she has to keep everything and they discuss everything they're going to do over the course of months that lead up to the actual wedding day. When they're done going over the sort of schedule they made up they still have a few minutes left of their meeting so they lightly discuss things such as guest list, caterers, and whether they wanted a band or a deejay. When their time is up they schedule to meet again in two weeks to start with the actual planning.

* * *

Killian and Milah had just left Emma's office and were driving home to have dinner before Killian had to go in to work later that evening, he had the night shift once again. "I liked her she was nice." Milah says lowering the music that was previously being blasted in the car.

"Yeah me to." Killian says agreeing with his fiancé like he always does.

"Other than fighting with her about the budget you didn't really say anything you just sat their." Milah says to him.

"I wasn't fighting with her and I like when you're in control." he says giving her a side glance.

"It's not just my wedding Killian its yours too. You can say what you really feel you don't have to agree with everything I say." Milah says to him, "Just please promise me you'll be more involved next time."

"I promise." he says as they pull up in their drive way.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed if you did please if you know someone who might enjoy this, recommend it. If you want leave a review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't like about it. Also if you have any suggestions of what or who you'd like to see let me know and I'll find a way to fit it in somewhere. (:**

 **I will try and update soon as I already have some chapters written**

 **Fact: I did a lot of research for this story and I found that the average amount people spend on a wedding is about 35-37k so I just stuck with 37.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _9 Months until the wedding_**

Two weeks had passed since their first meeting, Emma was currently in her office getting ready for her second meeting with Killian and Milah. This time she wasn't as nervous as she had been the first time, she was just glad that they both seemed like nice people. Unfortunately she deals with clients who are mean and rude more times than she would like. Even though sometimes her clients can be mean she has only once ever quit a job when this certain lady took things to far which left Emma in tears and her best friend and room mate, August, cancelling his plans for the night to stay home with her, eating rocky road an watching her favorite movie _The Princess Bride._ A few years ago, one of the first time he had ever watched the movie with her she had admitted to him that it has always been a dream of hers for a guy to tell her ' _As you wish.'_ After that day August made it a goal to say it to her as much as possible until it just became a habit, even though he did love her it wasn't in the same way that Westley loved Buttercup. They had been friends ever since they were in diapers and have never been or wanted to be anything more. Their friends from high school and August's parents always thought they would end up together, his parents actually still think and hope they will but their friendship means to much to them to be possibly ruined by getting into a relationship.

"How long will this meeting be?" August asks, walking into her office from the reception room, placing himself down on her desk. Sometimes when he's not busy and she has a lot of clients he comes over to the office and helps her out, he's sort of like her unofficial assistant. If she's meeting with a client and someone else comes in wanting to see her he finds an available spot for them to come back and meet with her or he answers her phone a takes messages. She actually has an official assistant but she also helps out at her grandmother's diner which sometimes makes her unavailable to help Emma, which she doesn't mind.

"About two hours it shouldn't take longer than that," she replies.

"I was thinking we can go get dinner afterwards I've been craving Mexican." he says to her. Having been craving it since he saw a commercial advertising it on tv the other day.

"Tacos do sound good right now and get off of my desk there are chairs right there." she says as she tries but fails to push him off the desk.

"It's a date then." August says to her as he hops up off the desk.

"Its a date." she repeats back to him. They hear hear someone walking in.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30, I'll be waiting out here."

"I'll be ready. Let them know they can come in and also can you put up the closed sign and maybe lock it so that no one else comes please, thank you." she says standing up to greet Killian and Milah

"As you wish." he tells her as he walks out and does what she's asked. She knows he started saying that to her after she had told him she wanted someone to tell her that and it just sort of became a natural response. Although she appreciates that he does it to make her happy, and it does, it's just not the same as when Westley says it to Buttercup but she's ok with that because she's accepted that she might never find her Westley. She's just happy that she has August in her life even if all they'll ever be is friends, not that she wants to be more.

Killian and Milah walk in closing the door behind them as per Emma's request. They exchange 'hello's' and 'how are you's' before sitting down and starting their discussion.

"First have you guys decided on a date yet?" Emma asks the couple, opening up the notebook and grabbing a pen from the cup on her desk.

"March 12." Milah says with a smile, excited that they have a date to look forward to. There wasn't a significance to the date they just chose it because its what worked best for their work schedule and it was the one of the only weekends in March that they didn't have anything else scheduled.

"That's in about 9 months which leaves us with about 8 and a half months to plan." Emma says as she writes the date down in the notebook. "Do you know where you want the wedding ceremony and the reception to be? Will you be getting married in a church?"

"Yes we will be getting married in a church, which we already have booked. We haven't decided on where to have the reception though." Miah says.

"We narrowed it down to five but we can't decide which place we should get." Killian says taking out the papers, that show the different possible places for their wedding reception, and hands them to Emma.

Emma takes the papers from Killian looking them over, helping them decide on a place, "How about you choose your top 3 and see if we can book one of them"

They look over them once more deciding on their top three. She asks them which one they really want so she can try and book that one first but they say they love all three of them and will be happy with either one. The first place she calls they are all booked for the month of March so they move on to the next place.

"I was wondering if you had any opening in the month of March specifically the 12th?"

"Just one moment let me check" the lady on the other side of the phone says as she types away on her computer, "Hmm March 12th.. sorry we're booked that day but we do have the 15th available if you'd like to book for that day."

"No thanks, the wedding is one the 12th." Emma replies.

"Oh you're getting married how lovely?"

"No, not me i'm just the wedding planner."

"Oh ok, would you like for us to inform you if for some reason the 12th opens up?"

"Yes that would be wonderful Thank you." Emma says then gives her her name, phone number and email to contact if a booking for the 12th opens up. They then says goodbye and hang up.

"Ok hopefully this place is available and if not you still have two other places to chose from." Emma says to them, hoping that this next place is available because she knows these were the three they really wanted.

"Third times a charm." Killian says with a smile.

"Yeah." Emma replies returning the smile. She calls and it turns out the third time is a charm as they are able to book it. They discuss a bit more about the wedding then agree to meet again in two weeks. Emma walks them out and they exchange goodbyes and goodnights before Killian and Milah leave. After Emma puts everything away in her office her and August head out to go have dinner.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews help so please let me know what you think, Thanks! :)**

 **Also sorry if it's to short I'll try and make future chapters a bit longer.**

 **Fun Fact: Jennifer Morrison grew up watching the Princes Bride and wanted someone to say "As you wish" to her, and in Once Upon a Time Killian says it to Emma! (a fact I'm sure all of you already know)**

 **Fun Fact 2: I LOVE the Princess Bride, if you haven't seen it I highly recommend you do, its so good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I'm going to reply to a couple of comments here that I was unable to reply to.**

 **To the person that left the comment about Emma and Killian getting off on the wrong foot I'd say it was more so on Killian's part (and he does have a reason for it which will be revealed later) Emma on the other hand she just mostly ignored it. It also doesn't last long at all as you'll see in this chapter they get a bit more acquainted.**

 **To the guest that said how I changed August to Liam in the last line thanks for bringing that to my attention I didn't notice but I've fixed it. I had originally written this story as an original with characters that I made up but I decided to make it into a captain swan fanfic. That is why it said Liam instead of August, I guess I forgot to change that when I was changing the story to OUAT style lol. Also you mentioned the movie The wedding planner and to answer your question no I am not using anything from that movie i've actually never even seen it.**

 **sorry for the long AN I just wanted too reply to these two comments. Now to chapter 3, which is a bit longer than the other two, sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 _8 months before the wedding_

Killian was currently on his way to Emma's office for their meeting today. Milah was still at work and would be about 10 minutes late, so she and Killian decided to go separately so that he can at least go and get started with what they can do without her. He parks his car and goes inside the building, Ruby, Emma's assistant lets him know that Emma is currently meeting with someone and she'll be done in a few minutes to just take a seat. He sits down and looks around the room, he notices a stack of magazines on the table in front of him so he picks one up and starts looking through it soon realizing that its for kids birthday party ideas. He hadn't realized that she did more than just weddings Milah was the one who told him about her and how they had to get her to plan their wedding and of course he went along with it, he didn't even bother looking her up. Killian looks at his phone, ten minutes had passed he also saw that he had a message from Milah, letting him now that she just got out and will be there in about 10 minutes. He's a bit annoyed that she isn't here yet, while he is responding to her he hears the office door open and people walking out saying goodbye before leaving out of the building.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in," Emma says when she notices him sitting, "Sorry we went a little bit over time you weren't sitting here for a long time were you? Wheres Milah?"

"Don't worry about it I just got here, Milah just got out of work she'll be here in about 10 minutes." He says, hoping that she'd show up sooner because he really didn't want to be alone with Emma for a long time, Milah is usually the one who does most of the talking. There also wasn't really much they could do without Milah, so what were they going to do just sit there in an awkward silence? He just hoped she didn't tell him to go into the office maybe she won't hopefully she also didn't want to be alone with him.

"Ok we can wait for her in the office."

'Damn' he thinks but follows her anyway into the office. They sit in silence as she's pulling out all their stuff, he's avoiding eye contact with her keeping his focus on his hands or the door hoping Milah will walk though it, but she doesn't.

"Shall we start with the dress or hair and make up?" Emma asks jokingly with a smile, pulling his attention away from the door and towards her, she must have sensed his uneasiness.

At first he is confused but he immediately realizes she if joking so he decides to along with it, "The dress for sure I was thinking maybe something that will match my eye color. Do you have any catalogs?" Killian's says, which causes both of them to laugh.

His accent really came out when he said 'catalog' and it makes her wonder where he is from, "Where are you from Killian?"

"Ireland." he replies, "Drogheda to be more specific."

"I've always wanted to visit Ireland." She says, Ireland is on her top ten places she wants to visit sometime in her life. When she was in college she met a guy who was from Ireland and he would always tell her how nice it was there and how she should visit sometime and since then she wanted to go.

"You should, I think you'd really like it." he says feeling a bit more relaxed and thankful that she broke the awkwardness that was mostly coming from him. He doesn't know why he was so nervous he's actually usually a confident person but for some reason he had felt nervous around her.

"So what brought you to America?" she asks hoping her questions isn't to personal and doesn't bother him.

"University, but I stayed for Milah. The plan was to finish university here in the states and go back home but I met and fell in love with Milah so I stayed."

"Cute." Emma says, but based on her tone and expressionless face he is unsure if she means it or if she just said it.

"Where are you from _Emma Swan_?" he asks putting an emphasis on her name.

"Here." she replies simply, she had hoped that he wouldn't ask but she knew that he would given that she asked him and he answered.

"Here as in Storybrooke? Or.."

"Here as in the country." she says before he can finishes his sentence and hoping that he'd just leave it at that.

"Yeah I got that but where exactly?" he asks.

"Everywhere.. and nowhere."

"What exactly does that mean?" he's a bit confused by her answer, maybe she just doesn't want him to know where she's from its not like they're friends, but he did tell her where he was from. "Where's your family, I noticed you didn't have any pictures around and most people put up pictures."

He can see the pain in her eyes although it quickly disappears he knows it's there well hidden. He knows that pain all to well the pain of being abandoned. Before he can bring it up she quickly changes the subject, "So I was thinking we could look at photographers and videographers today and try and book someone, unless you guys already have someone."

"No we don't. We can look for that today. I wonder where Milah is," he says picking up his phone checking for any messages and just as if on cue Milah walks into the building and into the office apologizing for being late and asking what she missed.

"Nothing we were just getting started, were looking for photographers and videographers." Emma replies

"Oh good." Milah says happy that she didn't miss anything. They look at different photographers trying to decide who they want to document their big day. They couldn't decide on anyone, they wanted to make sure whoever they choose was perfect for the job and didn't miss a second of the wedding.

"You don't have to choose today but I actually have other clients coming in about 10 minutes. I'm available Thursday anytime after 1 so if you guys want we can go meet with some of these photographers in person and you can see more of their work which will make making a decision easier." Emma says to them.

"Yeah that sounds lovely." Milah says, "Maybe at 3? I'll be out of work by then."

"Ok we can meet here and go in my car or if you prefer we can go in separate cars just let me know before Thursday."

They say goodbye then Killian and Milah leave. Emma puts everything away and gets ready for her next meeting which starts shortly after.

* * *

It was Thursday and Killian, Milah and Emma were currently on their way to meet with possible photographers for the wedding. They had decided that they would meet up at Emma's office and they would all go in her car. They were driving out of Storybrooke to Boston where there were many great photographers they had seen online.

"Maybe we should have just asked Sidney Glass, that way we didn't have to drive out of town." Killian jokingly says from the back seat of the car.

"Sidney Glass as in the newspaper guy?" Milah asks.

"Yes it would have saved us a trip.. and some money" he adds.

"Says the guys who claimed he didn't have a budget." Emma says looking at him through the rearview mirror. He looks at her and smiles which she returns before turning her attention back to the road.

Once they arrive in Boston they go and meet with the first photographer. He was an older man named Greg Norton who had fantastic work but he had never done a wedding and Killian and Milah wanted someone who has, so they thanked him for his time then headed out to meet with others. They met with many who they liked and even some they didn't but they had still not found the one they wanted to document their wedding.

"We've met with five different photographers already and none of them felt right, maybe we _should_ just ask Sidney Glass." Milah says losing hope that they will find someone.

"We'll find someone don't worry we won't have to ask Sidney." Killian says trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah and we still have three other to meet with." Emma adds.

They leave to go meet with the next person. These people do both photography and videography and have done weddings many times before. They look around at their previous work from weddings and Milah is in awe at how beautiful their work was.

"So what do you guys think?" Emma asks as she walks up to the couple.

"We love them but are they available?" Milah asks hoping that they are because she really has her heart set on these photographers and didn't want to have to go searching for someone else.

"They are. They charge $6,800 and to book them you have to put a down payment of at least $3,500." Emma says to them.

"Right now?" Killian asks.

"If you can then yes it's best that you do it now because if you wait then someone else may book them for that day." she looks at the couple who are looking at one another and she can sense that they are not in agreement about these photographers.

"I'm not feeling it." Killian admits, which surprises Milah.

"What? They're amazing you saw their work, what about them are you not feeling." Milah asks confused, she was in love with their work and though Killian was too.

"I'm just not." Killian says with annoyance in his voice, "You know I don't understand you Milah when I was agreeing with everything you wanted you got mad and told me to say what I really felt and now that I am your still getting mad about it. Maybe I should just stay quiet and let you decide everything."

"I'm going to let you two talk, I'll um I'll be over there." Emma says quickly before leaving to let them talk alone.

"What's wrong with these people is it the price? because we're not going to find someone good for anything less and what happened to your 'we don't have a budget' attitude."

"It's not about the money, like I said I'm just not feeling it. Lets just go meet with the next people and if we don't like them then we'll come back."

"Killian I'm tired and I just want to go home. They are the best we've seen all day and they're available. You heard Emma, If we leave someone else might book them we're not going to get this chance again, please Killian."

He thinks about it for a moment and decides there's really no point in arguing, so he decides to just give in and go with these photographers, "Fine" is all he says before walking away to Emma asking where they pay at.

After they do what is needed they leave and head back to Storybrooke. They had originally planned to have dinner somewhere in Boston but Emma feeling the tension between Killian and Milah lied and said she actually needed to get home because something last minute had come up with another client. In reality she just didn't want to be brought in between their fight, which has happened in the past before. Whenever a couple is arguing they love to bring her into it which she hates because she already has her own problems to deal with she doesn't want to have to deal with other people's, unless of course it's about her work. When they get back to Storybrooke to Emma's office they say goodnight and go their separate ways.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Reviews help. Next Chapter will have more Captain Swan and less Milah. I'll try and update on the** **weekend if I can but hopefully sooner. I've already started writing it just need to add more when I have time. :)**

 **BTW I'm American so I don't really know how to write Killian as Irish so if he doesn't sound Irish i'm sorry for that, but I'll try my best and make him seem Irish.**

 **Fact: Colin O'donoghue is from Drogheda, Ireland**

 **Fact 2: I really want to visit Ireland I hope I get the chance someday.**

 **Fact 3: I looked up wedding photographers and it said it can run anywhere between 2,500-10,000 depending on experience so I went with 6,800.**


End file.
